


Bath Time

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Childish Castiel, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Sam, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fun, Loving Dean, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watches his pets take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful prompt by Citadel: Dean watches his pets take a bath. Washing each other and having a splendid time is a must. How about bubbles and a rubber duck for Cas?

The water is deliciously warm as he sinks in, not hot enough to burn and not cool enough to be uncomfortable, just suspended in that just-right in-between that both he and Castiel enjoy. The bath water is scented too, with lavender and jasmine and just a hint of the rose-petals Sam knows lay just above the surface of the water but that are hidden by the mounds and mounds of bubbles that rise up to embrace him as he lowers himself into the tub.

 

Castiel has also added one of those fizzy bath balls he likes so much, and Sam just knows that they’re going to be covered in sparkles by the time they get out, but he doesn’t mind.

 

There’s a basket of toys suction-cupped to the wall, and Castiel reaches in and pulls out a little turquoise octopus. Sam knows that it’s Castiel’s favorite, but Cas always gives it to him to play with first. He dunks it in the water and then hands it to Cas, who squeaks with delight. Sam rummages around in the toy basket for a while before he finds something he wants to play with, because he knows that Cas gets fidgety if they don’t both have toys. He dips the turtle squirter into the water and fills it up before hitting Castiel’s chest with a weak stream.

 

Cas pouts at him – Sam can tell it’s not real, because Cas is horrible at faking emotions and always will be – and scoops up a handful of bubbles to drop on Sam’s head. Sam grins and gathers two twin handfuls of bubbles to fashion a bubble-bra on Castiel’s chest. It’s lopsided and Castiel tries to look scandalized but just ends up giggling when Sam repeats the action to his own chest.

 

“Less playing, more washing,” Dean says from his perch on the granite counter-top, but Sam can tell there’s no heat in his voice. Dean loves watching his pets play in the water, but Dean still needs to remind them why they’re in the bath or else they’d spend hours splashing and laughing until the water got cold, and it was no fun for anyone when they got out of the tub shivering and shaking.

 

Sam reaches for Castiel’s favorite peppermint body wash and builds up a froth of suds on his blue and green loofah.

 

“Tickles,” Cas complains when Sam slowly scrubs the soapy loofah across his chest. He giggles and tries to move away, but Sam holds him close.

 

“Sit still,” he laughs. Castiel squirms when he dips beneath the water to wash his nether regions, but Sam keeps his touch light and gentle and lingers as little as possible. Then he gently turns Cas around. He’d saved the best part for last. Castiel _loves_ getting his back washed. He arches into Sam as he traces the curves and dips of his spine, chasing the little drips of soapy water that lazily trail down his back with the loofah and scrubbing leisurely in a way that has Cas purring with pleasure.

 

Eventually, Cas turns around and reaches for Sam’s pink and purple bath cloth. He covers it with vanilla-scented body wash and starts gently washing Sam. Sam picks up two little fish toys and brings their little fish lips together in a parody of a kiss. Castiel giggles and Sam smiles.

 

Sam finds the fizzy bath ball and brings it to the surface, pleased to see that it’s near the end of its glittery life. When Castiel is done washing him, they go back to playing with the bubbles. Cas tries to stack them up and Sam decides to help, and together they manage to form an impressive ten-inch-high bubble mound.

 

Then Castiel takes out his rubber ducky, and Sam knows that bath-time is almost over. Castiel always ends his bath with a rubber duck. This time, it’s the one with the scarf and the reindeer antlers. Sam loves this one. Castiel clears a space for the duck to float around in while Sam focuses on putting the rest of their toys away. Castiel watches the duck bob aimlessly for a while before letting it join its companions in the toy basket.

 

Sam is the first to stand. He’s not surprised to find his lower half covered in glitter. He can see Dean trying hard not to laugh as he holds out a big fluffy towel for him to dry off with. Sam pats himself down and wraps the towel around his waist before helping Cas out and drying the other off.

 

Dean helps them both into bathrobes – he doesn’t like his pets to get cold while they dry off – and tells them that the first one into bed can pick the first bedtime story. Dean doesn’t always read them stories before bed, so on the one or two nights a week he does, it’s always special.

 

“Race you,” Cas says, and darts off, even though all three of them know by now that Sam invariably lets Cas win.

 

Sam and Dean share a secret smile before Sam rushes off to follow him with a cry of, “Wait for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests are always welcome.


End file.
